randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
McSatchlé
"McSatchlé" 'is the thirty-ninth episode of the first season of ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on'' October 26, 2013. Synopsis When Randy and Howard don’t have enough money to buy a McSatchlé, they get jobs at McFist-O-Plex and Howard becomes Randy’s manager. Plot Randy and Howard are desperate to purchase the latest McFist product, the indestructible McSatchlé, which Randy says will cause people to "worship their cheese." Randy plans to hold on to it throughout the week, as most of the money will be from him, but Howard complains he would not be able to show it off it on weekends. Being confused about the price, they order the McSatchlé, only to be informed in short order that they don't have enough money for one. Howard is bummed until Randy, while passing the McFist-O-Plex cinema, suggests they should both get jobs — ''not as movie stars, as Howard unrealistically suggests, but as flunkies '''at the cinema. They are hired and loaded up with work, until the NinjaNomicon glows, summoning Randy away (to his relief), but irritating Howard. The Nomicon informs Randy that but Randy is uncomprehending as usual. Howard, by conning someone else into doing his work for him, accidentally causes McFist to take a liking to him, since Howard reminds him of his own younger self. He promotes Howard to manager and fires his old one. Now the tables are turned, Howard becomes more and more overbearing, and forces Randy to do all the worst jobs at the McFist-O-Plex by himself; Howard further says that since he will now contribute most of the money for the McSatchlé, Randy will be allowed to carry it only on Sundays...well, every other Sunday. Viceroy unleashes robots which riot, spreading anarchy. Randy wants to ninja out, but Howard won't authorize it until Randy's shift is over. Randy thereupon quits, and delivers the customary drubbing to McFist's bots. Howard meanwhile stalks off in a huff, but happens to overhear McFist and Viceroy plotting. Viceroy springs a surprise on the Ninja: the defeated robots reassemble into one and cover themselves in indestructible McSatchlés, turning into a giant, also indestructible, McSatchlé-armored robot. The Ninja fights the McSatchlé robot, but can't even scratch it. Howard, though still angry, decides to aid his best friend. He reveals to the Ninja that the McSatchlé is not indestructible after all, because, much to Viceroy's displeasure, McFist had insisted on adding cheaper, easily destructible zippers to the device. The Ninja targets the bot's zippers, and the creature quickly falls apart. Howard is fired by McFist for talking to the Ninja. Randy realizes the advice of the Nomicon, which seemed useless in regard to the robot-fight, actually referred to his nearly lost friendship with Howard. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *McFist *Viceroy *Punk Bots Secondary characters *Manager Bryce *Robo-Ape *McSatchlé cashier *Stevens Background characters *Bash Johnson *Bucky Hensletter *Brock Octane (posters) *Buttermaker *Cass Simonson *Harry *Heidi Weinerman *Theresa Fowler *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Girl with Blue Sweater Trivia *This episode has similarities to the Kim Possible episode "Bueno Nacho," where Kim and Ron get jobs at Bueno Nacho and Ron becomes the assistant manager. *The McFist-O-Plex reappears in this episode, first appearing in "Grave Puncher: The Movie!." *McFist says that Howard reminds him of himself. *This is the first time that the NinjaNomicon gives any indication that it's less against Randy and Howard's friendship. *The Brock Octane movie playing at the McFist-O-Plex, Preschool Sheriff, is a parody of the Arnold Schwarzeneggar movie, Kindergarten Cop. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1